The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved apparatus or arrangement for cleaning or stripping the flats in a revolving flats card.
Generally speaking, the cleaning or stripping apparatus or arrangement for cleaning or stripping the set of flats or flats in a revolving flats card, particularly for instance a card serving for processing of short staple fiber material, for example cotton, is of the type comprising a pivotable brush or brush member extending over the complete length of each of the flats for strip-wise engaging or catching of the waste material or trash located at the flats. There is also provided a suction device serving for carrying away the waste material, typically the flat strips or strip accumulations. The suction device is located behind or downstream of the brush considered with respect to the direction of movement of the flats or set of flats.
Swiss Patent No. 501,069 discloses an arrangement for cleaning card flats in which the wires of a cleaning comb take-up fibers and impurities during their pivotal movement in the forward direction. During the pivotal movement of the wires of the cleaning comb in the reverse direction, the fibers and impurities come to lie on the points or tips of the clothing of the flats. These fibers and impurities are sucked-in by a suction trumpet pivoting together with the cleaning comb, either on the return stroke or during the next forward stroke.
The suction trumpet, which extends over the whole length of the flats, requires a very high suction power for the faultless removal of the flat strips or flat strip accumulations. Accordingly, this arrangement has proven to be uneconomical.